The Adventures of Anime Boy and Afro Man
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Follow the two leaders of the Saints, Anime Boy and Afro man, as they go on wacky adventures! One-Shot Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one The button!

"You ready for today?" Questioned Afro man, as he got out his and Anime Boy's favorite vehicle, a smart car. He was holding his phone to his ear. He had on a blue hooded coat, with a bright pink heart on it. The heart had a face on it. He had on white glasses, and plad shorts.

"Of course," A voice came on the other side of the phone. Afro man and Anime boy were at there favorite crib, the one with a big ass pool. Afro man got into the drivers side, mainly because it had a hole cut in the top so that he didn't have to mess up his fro. He drove it out of the underground garage, and parked the smart car out front.

"Ready when you are," Said Afro Man, with a smile. He got out of the car, and looked up at the top of the building. On cue, someone jumped off of it. Anime Boy dropped down from the top of the building. He had a grin on his face, though no one could see it because of his black bandana that he had tied around the lower part of his face.

He also had black sunglasses on, that didn't get blown away from all the wind in his face. He had on a black trench coat, and a black shirt under it. On his arms, he had black bandages, with red dots going across them. His pants, were black dress pants, along with black dress shoes.

He always seen out in a crowd. It was either because off all the black he wore, or because of his neon pink anime hair. He pulled on a cord, making the parachute come out of his back. Afro Man, got back into the car, and hit a button. The roof of the car opened up, and Anime Boy, landed in the passenger side of the car.

Afro Man quickly hit the nitrous button, and they took off. "Nice entrance," Sand Afro Man, with a lopsided grin.

"Had to do it, it's rule number one for anime," Anime Boy said back with a grin of his own. "And I see new buttons!" He yelled out as well.

"Don't hit tha-!" Afro Man started to yell out, a bit to late. Anime Boy smashed his hand over the button. His seat (Anime Boy's) went flying into the air. Afro Man stopped the smart car, and looked up, just in time to see Anime Boy turn into a star in the sky.

Afro Man waited for a minute, before his phone started to go off. He answered it.

"Why the hell would you put that button on my side!" Anime Boy yelled through the phone.

"Because, it was either put that one on your side, or have the ejector seat for my side there. And I knew you would push it," Afro Man said back.

"I'll get you back for this!" Anime Boy yelled.

"Sure you will," Afro Man said back with a yell.

Later

"Anime Boy! Take control of the tank!" Afro Man yelled out, as he barely dodged another missile it shot at him. Anime Boy climbed on the tank, holding his remote controller for vehicles at it. He had it fully upgraded. He took control of it.

"Thank go-" Afro Man started, before being hit with a missile. Anime Boy smiled, as he fired another one at him. Afro Man barely got out of the way of the second one, which leveled the building behind him.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned anger in his voice.

"The button is what this is for!" Anime Boy yelled out, grinning like a mad man, though again, no one could see it.

Later again...

"I still can't believe you shot me with a missile," Complained Afro Man.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Anime Boy said. He reached over, and pushed another button, this time on the drivers side. Afro Man's seat flew into the air.

"Curse you! I'll get you back for this," He yelled as he disappeared into the sky. He didn't make a star, like Anime Boy had done earlier in the day.


	2. Chapter 2 Smart Car!

Chapter 2 The smart cars

"Woohoo!" Afro Man screamed out, as he drove the smart car to the heliport. Anime Boy was right behind him, in another smart car. They were at their favorite crib, yet again. They both drove to different sides of it.

"First one to fall off has to give the other seven million dollars," Anime Boy said, through the radio. Again no one could see the smile on his face.

"The rules?" Asked Afro Man, as he revved the engine.

"The same as always, anything but weapons," Said Anime Boy.

"Go!" Afro Man yelled out of nowhere. He smashed his foot on the gas, Anime Boy did the same. Though Afro Man didn't know, Anime Boy got the kneecapers, and the spikes came out of the wheels. Anime Boy tried to smash the kneecapers into Afro Man's tires.

Afro Man, seeming to know that, turned fast, and then smashed his smart car into Anime Boys. Anime Boys got close to the edge, and stopped. He slowly got it to face Afro Mans, and hit the nitrous button. Anime Boys took off, and smashed into the side off Afro Mans, almost knocking it off.

The nitrous stopped, right before Afro Man went over. Afro Man quickly closed his phone and smiled.

"What are you smiling about!" Yelled Anime Boy, grinning. He knew with one more press of the button, he could win. As if on cue, he heard sounds from behind him. His smart car was lifted off of the ground, as Oleg held it up with one arm.

"Thanks Oleg," Afro Man said with a smile. The giant nodded to him, as he threw Anime Boy's smart car off of the edge.

Anime Boy quickly hit a button, and wings came out from between the tires. He got lifted up, and turned it around. Afro Mans phone started to ring, which he picked up.

"I'm coming for you!" Anime Boy yelled through it. Afro man said nothing back, as Anime Boy slowly and slowly got closer. Right before he hit, Afro Man hit a button, and a huge afro smashed out of the engine compartment of his car, smashing into Anime Boys.

Anime Boy's smart car's left wing broke off, getting stuck in the all powerful afro. Anime Boys quickly plummeted into the street below, he barely had enough time to hit one last button. A parachute came out of the top of it, and he landed safely on the ground.

"Double or nothing!" Was yelled from the other end of Afro Man's phone.

"Deal," Said Afro Man with a smile. He wanted fourteen million dollars.

"Ready," Said Anime Boy, as he grinned wildly. His hand barely hovered off of the button, that he so badly wanted to smash in right then.

"Set," Said Afro Man, who was extremely sure he was going to win.

"Go!" They both yelled out. Anime Boy smashed down on the button, and his car started to change. It turned into a giant robot! Afro Man, just smiled at him, and drove around. Soon it started raining, which Afro Man knew it would. He had watched the weather earlier that day.

After five minutes, Anime Boy let out a scream, as lighting smashed through his robot car. Afro Man broke out laughing.

"Looks like you owe me fourteen million," Said Afro Man, as he backed his smart car up.

"Ah but its not over yet," Said Anime Boy, in an insane voice. "I planed for that, I made it so my vehicle could be powered by lightning.

"Or so you think," Said Afro Man. "But you didn't think of it being overloaded and blowing up, did you?"

"...Shit," Mumbled Anime Boy, as it exploded. As he flew off into the distance, he screamed out, "I'm blasting off again!" Before he turned into a star.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gang Fight

"Woohoo!" Yelled out Anime Boy, as he was thrown against the smart car's door. Afro Man had just hit the nitrous button, as they turned the corner. They were on the run, from the syndicate, or at least that's what the syndicate didn't know, what that they were just messing around.

"Look one of Oleg's kids!" Yelled out Afro Man, with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I got him," Said Anime Boy, as he lowered his sides window. The clone was standing in their lane, so they went to the other one. As they past, Anime Boy threw a chain attached to a hook at him.

It entered the clones stomach, and they hit the endless nitrous again. They broke out laughing as the great beast got pulled along, yet it was still running.

"Morning Star have a blockade set up, so hold on," Said Afro Man, grinning. Anime Boy nodded, as they turned, right before they hit the blockade. The clone got flung, smashed right into the blockade. The cars got flung, ragdolling through the air.

"Shit!" They both yelled out, as they felt their own smart car be hit, from the back. They were sent into the air

"See you!" Said Anime Boy, as he jumped out the window, and defying logic, was able to pull out a grappling hook, and fire it up at a roof, all in the course of five seconds.

"Damn you!" Yelled out Afro Man, as he smashed into a building, being flung into the air. He felt something pull on him, and soon found Anime Boy to be standing above him.

"Got ya," Anime Boy said. They were on top of a building now, around fifty floors up, since ninety percent of the buildings were that tall. They turned around, surprised to what they saw. They were being stared at...by seventy Deckers.

"We didn't see you, you didn't see us deal?" Asked Afro Man with a grin. All the guns got loaded, and pointed at them. "Didn't think so." Afro man, pulled out his dual pistols. Anime Boy pulled out his SMG's.

Explosions rang out, as Afro Man got headshot after Headshot. Screams of pain also rang out, as some of them got burned to a crisp, by Anime Boy.

"Yawn!" Yelled out Anime Boy, as he continued to fire off. Just then, two helicopters flew into the air, around them, with snipers ready to aim at the both of them. Anime Boy quickly dropped his SMG's. "Don't worry I'sa got 'em!" He took control of the first one, and turned it. 

"Shit!" Screamed out someone on the helicopter. Anime Boy forced it to be rammed into the other one, blowing them both up.

"Idiot!" Yelled out Afro Man, as he ran to the edge.

"So?" Questioned Anime Boy, as he moved to it as well. He had blown up the helicopters right above them. They both jumped off, though only Anime Boy had prepared enough to have a parachute. Though he knew that Afro Man didn't require one. As Anime Boy pulled the cord, Afro Man went zooming past him, and smashed headfirst into the ground. And got right back up.

"The hell!?" One of the Deckers yelled out. Anime Boy, grinned under the his bandana. He knew, Afro Mans fro was so strong, it would protect him from all falls no matter the height. Afro Man pulled out a rocket launcher, out of his afro, and aimed it up at the roof.

"Shit," Another Decker said, as Afro Man fired it at the roof. Anime Boy grinned as it flew past him, and lit his parachute on fire. His smile, soon turned to a frown.

"Now!" Yelled out Afro Man, as he quickly got into their non-blown up smart car. Anime Boy quickly detached his parachute, and started to free fall to the ground. He landed in the passenger side seat of the smart car, and they took off.

"Ready?" Questioned Anime Boy.

"Yup!" Anime Boy pulled out a detonator, and slammed down on the button. A screen pulled down on the smart car, asking if they were sure?

"I hate this," Mumbled Anime Boy, as he clicked the yes button. The whole street behind them went up in flames.


End file.
